nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Face Nemesis
Face Nemesis, also known as "Silver Face", is a Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is piloted by Meyneth in the body of Fiora. Like the two women, it wields twin swords. History Face Nemesis is seen several times before the party encounters her. She is firstly seen having Fiora's body implanted into her while Meyneth soul is implanted in Fiora's body. She is later seen fighting along Metal Face and many Mass-Produced Faces against many Eques Skyray. She meets the party for the first time on Prison Island just after the death of Arglas' body and tries to speak with Zanza, questioning his motives but he does not recognise her. She is stopped by Shulk who attacks her with the Monado. Shulk is himself stopped by Metal Face and is incapacitated for a while, Metal Face kills the Emperor Sorean Antiqua and Shulk is able to release the true power of the Monado. Face Nemesis warn Metal Face about it but he still lose one of his mechanical arms, Face Nemesis is forced to block one of Shulk's hit with her body which break her armor and reveal Fiora's body, after this the Mechons are forced to leave Prison Island. Face Nemesis is then seen speaking to Vanea about Zanza and her feelings for Shulk and decide to meet the party alone. She meets the party on Valak Mountain, only to be knocked out by Metal Face who followed he. Metal Face reveal himself as Mumkhar and is defeated by Dunban. Yaldabaoth arrives and take her back to Galahad Fortress. Once the party arrives in the fortress, Egil force her to fight the party but Meyneth use her powers to break free from his control and fight back, she is knocked down by Yaldabaoth and fall to the Fallen Arm. Her Mechon body is destroy in the fall and becomes the Silver Wreckage. Stats 1st battle 2nd battle Arts Drops Items can only be obtained by using Riki's Yoink! ability. Chests rates *Wood = 0% *Silver = 0% *Gold = 0% Wood *Materials **Refined Part S - 0% **Quality Crank - 0% Silver *Cylinders **Paralysis Resist IV - 0% **Bind Resist IV - 0% *Weapons **Knuckle Driver - 0% **Cloud Cutlass - 0% **Clarity Staff - 0% *Armors **Orion Top - 0% **Stellar Leggings - 0% **Stellar Armour - 0% **Stellar Boots - 0% Gold *Weapons **Snaer Striker - 0% **Wisdom Rod - 0% **Jumbo Guarder - 0% **Hurricane Shot - 0% *Unique weapons **Strike Lance Sildra - 0% **Silence - 0% **Dividing Line - 0% *Unique armors **Inferno Armour - 0% **Blade Gear - 0% **Blade Gauntlets - 0% **Blade Boots - 0% ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U the Face Nemesis appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description version.]] A silvery faced Mechon that resembles a goddess. Created by Vanea, the sister of the Mechonis' ruler, Egil. She hoped this Mechon would be able to put a stop to her brother's mad quest for revenge, and to that end, she chose Fiora as its Core Unit. Thus Fiora came to host the soul of the Machina Goddess, Meyneth. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies